Toad for Homecoming
by Thegamingteendream16
Summary: Bayville Pep Rally tradition makes the brotherhood look like geeks,


Toad For Homecoming

Hey, Brotherhood comedy time. I don't own anything, though this did happen to me for real once..... *frowns and walks off muttering "God I need a life...."

Todd was sitting in his first period class, sleeping on top of his desk. This was a common practice for him, one that the teacher finally gave into. Todd had no interest in U.S. History. Why did he care what a bunch of old guys did in the past? Todd was sleeping, smiling happily as he dreamt of tieing Nightcrawler to the back of Lance's truck, then going mudding. "TOLENSKY!" The sound of hearing his name yelled out loud brought Todd to a jumping wake up, which lead him to crash his head into the lights on the ceiling, and crashing back into his desk. As Todd was pulling himself off the floor, and hand gripped his arm yanking him up. Todd was about to growl and cuss out the person who disturbed his sleep, but then he saw who had woken him up. "Uh, hey Principal Kelly. Wassup? I swear I wasn't sleepin', just resting the old eyes, yo," stammered the teen, as he looked at the new principal's stern expression. "Never mind that, report to my office right now, I've got to find those other trouble maker friends of yours," muttered Principal Kelly, as he shoved Todd out of the classroom. 

"Oh man, I thought Xavier wiped everyone's brain clean of the soccer game," mumbled Todd as he walked to the principal's office. Todd had just thought of a far fetched tale to explain their attack at the soccer game the other day when he opened the door to the principal's office. What he found confused the poor freshman. The office was packed with Cheerleaders and Fred. "Uh, Fred what's up man?" asked Todd, utterly confused. Where all the cheerleaders mutants too? Todd could see that, it just isn't normal to be so peppy and perfect. Had to be some sort or mutant ability. "Uh, I dunno Todd. Something about the pep rally," muttered Fred, who was eating a bag of gummy bears. No sooner had Fred mentioned the pep rally, the door to the office swung open and Principal Kelly moved Pietro and Lance into the office. "Whoa, now this is my kinda detention notice," said Pietro as he gave the cheerleaders a charming smile. The girls giggled, and whispered in secret. "Sit down boys," said the principal quickly. He looked very serious. "Oh man, he remembers" whispered Todd to Lance. Lance merely shoved his elbow into Todd's side. "Shut up," he hissed, and the two boys sat in the chairs next to Pietro. 

"Now boys, I was just going over your records at Bayville, and I noticed a certain pattern. When ever there is an assembly held, odds things seem to happen. Money disappears, chairs seem to magically move on their own just as the players are about to take a seat, the candy machines are raided, and we seem to have equipment fall from the sky," muttered the principal, eyeing Lance at the mention of the falling equipment. "Though we have no proof that you boys are behind it, simply because some of it seems to be impossible for normal human beings to accomplish," said Kelly, seeming to be unable to come to a point. "Uh, yep, no proof, so we all go free huh?" said Todd quickly, ready to leave the room. "Well, not so fast," said the principal, and an odd grin crossed his face. "You boys are new here, so odds are you are unaware of yearly tradition here at Bayville. As I'm sure you all know, Homecoming is this Friday. So, that means we'll be having a pep rally. That's were the four of you come in," said the Principal. That's when one of the cheerleaders stepped forward. 

"The cheerleaders pick one male from each grade level. Todd is the freshman, Pietro the sophmore, Fred the junior, and Lance the senior. It's like a mocking homecoming court. We'll dress you four up like girls," said the girl, who the boys had just recently met and was known a Jubilee. The members of the Brotherhood mouth's all dropped open. "No way!" said Lance, and he got up to leave the office. "I'm sorry, but it's mandatory. Since you four always seem to cause trouble in a pep rally, I figured maybe if you were more involved you'd behave. If you boys refuse to participate, I'm sure the teachers can come up with extra work for you boys to do," said Principal Kelly in a tone of voice the boys both new meant he had them were he wanted them. "Now, you will check out of sixth period class early to be dressed up. Now all of you please go back to class," muttered Kelly, and all the students left the office. 

Later that day in the Brotherhood home, the boys were casually sitting and watching a movie. "Ha! That jerk thought he had us there, but what he seems to have forgotten is, you can't attend a pep rally if you don't go to school," said Pietro. Todd and Fred were playing cards, while Lance kept throwing chips at them, telling them to move so he could see the screen. Fred simply picked up the chips and ate them and Todd snatched them out of the sky with his tongue. Eventually Lance sighed and moved to sit next to Pietro. "So, what are we gonna do tomorrow? We have a whole day free. How about we go to the arcade?" suggest Lance. "Nah man, stupid police officer hangs out there, trying to catch kids skipping school," muttered Todd. "Oh the reminds me, I gotta go to court Tuesday," added Todd. All three boys stared at him. "What? Like you're the only one to think about going to the arcade during school?" he snapped, going back to paying attention to his cards. "I dunno guys, this whole Friday thing sounds fun. Bet I would make a prettier girl than you Lance," teased Pietro. Lance tried to whack him over the head with a pillow, but Pietro easily zoomed away. "No way, Blob's got you beat, yo. Get him in a nice pink dress, with a blonde wig and some make up, and you got yourself a cute lady," giggled Todd, who had to quickly bounce away to avoid Fred's fist. Pietro zoomed behind Todd. "Oh no, no, no. Todd my boy, you'd be the most ravishing of us all," grinned Pietro, who then zoomed up to his room, the back. He then ran in a quick circle around Todd. "HEY MAN! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" yelled Todd, and Fred and Lance stood around, wondering what was going on. When Pietro stopped running, the two boys instantly doubled over in laughter. Pietro had dressed Todd up in a bunch of clothes Mystique had left behind. He now looked like a smaller version of Mrs. Darkholme. 

Todd growled and started to rip off the clothes. "That's it Pietro, you're dead," yelled Todd, and he spit a huge wad of slime at the speedy teen. Pietro merely laughed and stepped to the side, letting the slime ball smack right into Lance's face. Pietro, Todd, and Fred laugheed together, as the watched Lance stumble around the room, trying to get the slime off his face. Lance growled and tossed a lamp at Todd, but since he had slime over his eyes, he missed and the lamp struck Fred in the back of the head. The large boy collapsed onto of Pietro. Todd was laughing hysterically. "Uncool man! Help! I can't breathe!" yelled Pietro, his voice muffled by the large amount of blubber covering him. Lance and Todd rolled Fred over and Pietro stumbled to his feet, only to collapse backwards. Both Lance and Todd laughed loudly. Sadly though, they hadn't noticed that Fred's impact on the floor had shaken the ceiling fan off the screws holding it to the ceiling. They never saw it crash on top of them. All four boys remained passed out in the living all night. 

It was morning, and the boys were awaken by something they never heard. Someone was knocking on the door. Pietro achingly pulled himself off the floor, and walked to the door. "Listen I don't know what your selling, but I'm still not interested," growled the teen. "Hey! Watch your mouth boy," growled Duncan Mathews. Pietro's eyes widened as he noticed that all the cheerleaders and football players were on the lawn. "Uh guys! Wake up, our plans have kinda been changed," yelled Pietro. Lance, Fred, and Todd stumbled over to the front door. All three of them instantly woke up at the sight on their lawn. "Oh man, It's my worst nightmare come true!" yelled Todd. "Hey, if the want a fight, they got a fight," growled Lance, and he was prepared to rock the lawn to pieces. "Hey, hey, hey! We don't want a fight Alvers," yelled out a familiar voice. "Damnit Summers, what are you doing here?" cursed Lance. Scott, Kurt, Evan, Jean, Jubilee, Kitty, and Rogue stepped out of the crowd of football players and cheerleaders. "Principal Kelly figured you might decided to skip school, so he sent us all to come escort you to school," explained Jean. Duncan walked up the porch and picked Todd up by the front of his shirt. "Now, let's get going," he growled, and drug Todd over to Lance's vehicle and through him in. The rest of the Brotherhood grumbled and got in after Todd. 

For the first time in his life, school went by quickly for Todd. He was sitting in his fifth period class, begging time to stand still. He hate Algebra, but right now he hoped class would last forever. Then his worst fear came true, the bell rang signaling the start of sixth period. Todd started to sweat nervously. "Uh hey teach, you said you wanted me to stay late right?" he yelled out. "No Mr. Tolensky. I actually asked for you to leave early," mumbled the teacher, as she erased the board. "Now go, I understand that you have obligations for the pep rally." Todd grumbled and walked out of the room. He hoped that he could go down the hall and not be spotted, that way they couldn't catch him and dress him up. He was headed to his locker, but saw the Scott and Rogue were waiting for him. Todd turned quickly, and ran right into Duncan. "Ha, thought you'd get away huh?" growled the large football player. He grabbed Todd by the shirt and forcefully carried him to the gym, where the cheerleaders were waiting for him. They all squealed with excitement. "Oh, bring him over here!" said Jubilee, grinning madly. They pushed him into the coach's office. Todd struggled to get away, but Duncan was there to hold him down. They cheerleaders took his shirt off, and then his shoes, socks, and pants. "Hey, this is a form of sexual harassment!" he cried. The girl merely laughed, and soon were forcing a fluffy blue dress onto him. "Well, that's done. Now the hard part, makeup. If he won't sit still, we can't do it," mumbled Jubilee. The girls stared at Todd, thinking of how to restrain him. Then, to Todd's horror, a smile crept across Duncan's face. "Hey, I know!" he said, and started to rummage in the back of the office, and pulled out five jump ropes. He forcefully tied Todd's hands to the back of the chair, then the his legs to the legs of the chair. He used the third rope to tie his body against the chair. "HA! Dumb jock doesn't know how to get my head to stay still," laughed Todd, and he started to move his head around wildly. The next thing Todd knew, Duncan and moved the ropes around the office, in such away that he rigged a knot around Todd's neck. Every time Todd struggled, the knot tightened. "You know, that jock is smarter than he looked," said Todd in a somewhat strangled voice as Duncan left the office to get ready for the pep rally. 

"Oh, don't worry Todd, we won't hurt you, much," said Jubilee, and she smiled wickedly. Todd was then subjected to the torture of eye liner, lipstick, and other forms of makeup. Then, for a final touch, they tied a wig a big blonde wig to his head. The cheerleaders stepped back to admire their handy work. They instantly burst into laughter. "Oh wow, usually the senior wins, but damn Todd, the freshman might win this year," said Jubilee, between fits of laugher. Todd sat in the chair, completely decked out in a dress, makeup, wig, and high heels. "Oh, how wonderful," he grumbled. There was a knock on the door, and Principal Kelly stepped inside. "Are we ready ladies?" he asked, and Todd caught a look of amusement in the man's eye. "Yes sir," said Jubilee, as the cheerleaders released Todd from his bonds. "Good. Now I understand that you and Ms. Pryde will be escorting him right?" babbled Principal Kelly. Kitty slipped inside the office, and instantly exited, unable to contain her laughter. Todd growled, and could tell he was blushing. "Yes sir," replied Jubilee, and she took Todd by the arm. Before Todd could protest, he was pushed out in front of the school. The sound of laughter was deafening. Kitty and Jubilee held onto Todd tightly, making sure he didn't make a hop for it. "Now, here is the freshman representative, Ms. Toddina," announced Principal Kelly. A whole new wave of laughter went through the crowd. "Now, here we find Pietrilla, the sophmore," announced the cheerful voice. Unlike Todd, Pietro willingly strolled into view, getting cheers and cat calls. He was dressed in a shiny silver dress, equally decked with makeup. He was wearing a dark black wig. He strolled up and down the gym, like a model, the cheerleaders chasing after them. "Ahem, that's good enough. Here we the junior, Frida." The gym fell into a shocked silence. Fred stepped out, wearing an oddly large green dress, obviously sewn together with the use of many other green dress. Big pink areas of makeup covered his cheek, with blue eye shadow on his eye. He was wearing a big red wig. The gym erupted in a chaotic amount of laughter. Fred growled, "DON'T LAUGH AT ME!!!" he yelled, wish instantly brought silence, the students remembering his lunch room riot. "Um, ok. Now, finally we give you, Lacey!" Lance was pranced out in a tight black dress, obviously stuffed to give the illusion of breasts. He was wearing black lipstick and eye shadow, topped with a black wig. The crowd resumed laughter, Pietro laughing along. "I swear, if any of you vote for me, I'll personally crush you," he yelled. 

"That's enough Mr. Alvers. Now, we will vote for the homecoming court winner. Please cheer for the one you feel is best," announced Principal Kelly. Todd closed his eyes, and crossed his fingers. "Please be Pietro. Please be Pietro. Please be Pietro," muttered Todd. "Who feels the senior is the best?" announced Kelly. There were a few yells, but they instantly fell silent with Lance's glare. "Well, ok. How about the junior?" he continued standing next to Fred. The gym was eerily silent. Fred smiled, very pleased. "Uh, very well. Now how about the sophmore?" said Kelly, and he was finally greeted with a wave of cheers, whistling, and laugher. Pietro did a comical little dance number. This brought Principal Kelly a smile to his face, and he moved on. "Now finally, how about the freshman?" he announced. To Todd's horror, the cheers, laughter, whistles, and clapping were deafening. Pietro, seeing a chance to make Todd miserable, joined in, whooping and hollering. Fred and Lance joined in, happy to see they were safe. "Well, we obviously have a winner!" cried the principal. Allow the cheerleaders surrounded Todd, and the football players lifted Todd off the ground. The gym was filled with laughter and cheering. The jocks were parading him around like a trophy. "OK, that's enough!" muttered Todd. He whipped his tongue out, and laid a thick line of slime ahead of the jocks. His motion was so quick, no one noticed. The jocks quickly approached the line of slime, and before anyone could react, the whole line slipped and fell to the ground. Todd jumped off of the crowd, and landed next to Pietro, Lance and Fred. Duncan, was the first back on his feet. "I'll get you, you little freak!" he yelled, all the players rallying behind him. "Oh yeah? Come and get me you little dumb jock!" taunted Todd. Though, try as they may, the jocks kept slipping in the slime. "Hey Todd! That wasn't very nice!" yelled a voice behind them. The Brotherhood turned and came face to face with the new X-Men, Bobby Drake, AKA Iceman, Jamie Madox AKA Mutiple, Sam Guthrie AKA Cannonball, and Tabitha Smith AKA Boom Boom. "Hey, this is none of your business you little X-Brats," growled Lance. Sam, Tabitha, and Jamie advanced on them. Bobby, however, slipped behind them. He secretly iced the floor behind them. Fred through a fist forward, hitting Jamie. Upon impact, Jamie spit into four other copies of himself. The four other copies scattered, and secretly got on all fours behind the Brotherhood. Sam launched himself at Fred, and Tabitha through her power bombs at Lance, Pietro, and Todd. All four boys were knocked backwards. They tripped and fell over Jamie's clones, and fell on the ground, and due to Bobby's ice move, they slide backwards, toward the jocks. "Oh man, this is gonna hurt!" cried Todd, and the last thing he saw was Duncan's grinning face. 

Well, that's all. I hope you guys like it. I'm not sure if the names of the new mutants are right. I'm using their names from the old X-Men. If I'm wrong, sorry. 

*In steps Todd, looking really angry* "Forget the X-Geeks, we need to have a talk about your writing" he growls, and Fred, Lance, and Pietro step in behind him. All are bruised and wearing torn dresses and run makeup, all looking very angry*


End file.
